


The Perfect Valentine Gift

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball, Sailormoon - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami gives Goku a special gift on Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Valentine Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and Sailormoon, as well as its characters.

Ami adjusted the big bag she was carrying on her left shoulder as she walked the few steps towards the lone house in the midst of the woods at Mt. Paozu. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she raised a hand to wipe it off before she continued walking towards her destination. When she reached the door at last, she placed the huge bag down to rest her shoulder a bit before she knocked softly at the door.

There was no answer.

Ami's brows furrowed slightly as she knocked again, louder this time. Still, there was no answer.

"Goku?" She called out in a soft voice as she rapped softly on the wooden door. She leaned closer to the door and tried to listen for the sound of footsteps but she heard none.

Ami sighed. Maybe this is isn't a good time to visit, she thought.

But then again, the reason why she is here came back to her once more. Today is Valentine's Day, and as a gift, she made a promise to herself to visit Goku and bake him a cake as a gift. Luckily though, today is also her day off from the bakeshop where she is working part-time, so she would have more time to spend with him and make him a little surprise.

Ami smiled fondly when she remembered Goku. They had been in a relationship for a over a year now since his wife had died. She had met him when she went to the cemetery to visit her late grandmother. Back then, he was so distraught because of his wife's demise that he was always in tears whenever she saw him. Since her grandmother is buried only a few graves away from his wife, she often heard him whenever he cried and pleaded for his wife to come back to him.

She could still remember the first time she approached him, he was really a mess and she pitied him, that's why she offered her handkerchief to him. That's also the time when she got the chance to look at him at a better angle, and she secretly noted that even if he is anguished, he still looks incredibly handsome. She also sensed some strength and power emanating from him, which added to his assets. Of course, she didn't miss noticing that not only is he handsome, but he is quite sexy as well, with all those muscles bulging from the clothes he wore.

Goku actually looked surprised when he saw her offering him the handkerchief, but to Ami's delight, he accepted it and thanked her. He even apologized because he thought that he had bothered her that's why she noticed him, but she assured him that he didn't.

That proved to be the start of their friendship until the time came when Goku asked her about things pertaining to herself, such as her home address, where she worked or studied, and Ami was more than willing to provide him with answers. She didn't know why, but eversince the day she approached him, she began to develop a certain fondness for him, a fondness that later grew into something deeper as she woke up one day and realized that she is already in love with him. At first, she tried her best to keep it a secret from everyone else, including him, because she felt a little embarassed about developing feelings of love towards him. He may look young, but she knew that he was almost three or maybe four times his age. She was worried about what other people might think, or worse, what he might think. She even thought that he might stay away from her if he figures out that she is in love with him, and she didn't want that to happen.

The greatest surprise of her life came when he suddenly showed up at the bakeshop where she was working as a part-time baker. She was on duty that time and though her heart was beating erratically in her chest upon seeing him, she approached him to take his order.

Before she could come to him, one of her co-workers approached him and handed him a box of 8 huge sized cupcakes. Apparently, he had already made an order a few days prior to his visit and he just came there to pick it up. Ami went back to the kitchen to continue her work until her shift ended.

When she came out of the small dressing room after picking up her things and fixing herself so she could go home, she was shocked to find out that he was still there. He was looking intently at her, making her blush a little. There is something quite different in the way he is looking at her during that particular moment, but she didn't exactly know what it is.

"Hey, Ami. Do you have any other plans for the rest of this day?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him though her heart is beating erratically in her chest. "Actually, no.. I'm heading straight to my apartment now that my shift is over.." She told him.

He smiled at her. "Can you come with me for a while? I want to show you something."

Curiosity flooded her mind and she couldn't help but feel a little excited when she heard what he said. Of course, she did what every woman in her situation would do. She agreed to go with him and to her amazement, he suddenly teleported the two of them in a beautiful meadow filled with different kinds of flowers and with a small lake in the middle. Ami couldn't help but smile when she took note of their surroundings.

"It's beautiful in here." She remarked genuinely as she continued to admire her surroundings.

"Do you want to know the reason why I brought you here?" He suddenly asked her in a soft voice, drawing her attention back to him.

She turned to look at him, a questioning look displayed on her face. "Why?"

He handed her the box of cupcakes that he had ordered and picked up at their store a while ago without saying anything. Ami took the box and though she was a bit confused, she opened the box slowly and gasped when she finally saw what's inside.

Yes, there were 8 huge sized cupcakes inside the box, but written on top of each cupcake with a white icing were the words "I LOVE YOU".

Ami felt a bit stunned as she started analyzing what is happening. Goku gave her a box of cupcakes with the words "I LOVE YOU" written on each of the cupcake. If he did that, then it would only mean one thing.

He loves her too, just as much as she loved him.

To her surprise, he suddenly pulled her into his arms and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I have been wanting to tell you that for a long time now, but I really didn't know how. You were always busy, and honestly, I'm afraid as to what your reaction might be. I'm too old for you, and I know that a lot of people are not really into the idea of a couple consisting of an older man and a younger woman, so I decided to keep it a secret at first. But as the days passed, my feelings for you grew deeper, until the time came when I woke up and I realized that I love you and I could never affortd to lose you. So I decided to finally tell you everything. Ami, I love you and I love every moment that I spend with you. You filled in the gap that my wife had left when she died, you brought back the happiness in my life that I thought I already lost. You made me smile once again, which I thought that I had already forgotten to do since Chichi had died and left me. So please, if it's not too much to ask... Please stay with me." He told her, his voice full of emotion as he spoke. He then released her from his hug and held her on her shoulders so he could get a good look at her.

Ami was speechless after she heard everything he said. Then tears formed at the corners of her eyes and flowed down her face, without her really noticing it.

A look of worry immediately filled his features when he saw her crying. He struggled to wipe her tears with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry Ami... I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you cry... If you don't feel the same, it's all right.. I do understand." He said with a hint of panic in his voice.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, her cheek resting against his chest. "Oh, Goku! I'm not crying because I'm sad! I'm crying because... Because I'm happy. The truth is, I feel the same way for you too. I awoke one day and realized that I'm already in love with you, but I kept it a secret as well because I was worried about what your reaction would be. But now... I guess there's really no point in hiding it anymore.." She stopped for a while and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Goku, I love you too. And yes, I will stay with you." She said as more tears fell down her face.

A smile slowly formed on his lips and he pulled her into his arms once more. For a few moments, they remained like that, seemingly enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms. Then after sometime, he released her from his hug and looked at her, his eyes filled with all the love he felt for her.

"I love you." He whispered as he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. The kiss started as being light and tender until he deepened it, his tongue prying her mouth open and tugging on her tongue softly. Because Ami did not know exactly what to do, being that this is her very first kiss, she decided to imitate his actions. She moved her tongue in accordance with his and slowly, she started to respond to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and unintentionally pulled him to her, making him deepen the kiss. She felt his arms tightening around her waist, his hands drawing small circles at the small of her back as they continued to kiss.

After some time, he released her. He smiled when he noticed that her lips were slightly swollen and in a darker shade of red because of the intimate kiss they just shared earlier. She looked back at him and couldn't help but blush when she saw how he looked at her. At the back of her mind, she still could not believe that she just kissed him that way and from this day forward, she would now be sharing a special relationship with him, since he now decided to take things up to the next level.

That became the start of their relationship. Goku became a caring and a loving partner towards her, and he always made sure to surprise her and make her happy even just by doing simple things. Everyday, he would pick her up from work and from school and take her out for a walk. Sometimes, they watched a movie together or just took a stroll at the mall while talking about almost anything. He also introduced her to his friends, and she did the same with him. Of course, no one from both sets objected or disagreed about them having a relationship with each other. Both sets of friends only thought of the exact same thing: they both deserve to be happy, and if being together in a romantic way is what would make them happy, then who are they to object?

And now, they had been in a relationship for over a year. Ami was thankful that their relationship is going strong even if they sometimes have little misunderstandings or petty quarrels. She could say that she is indeed very lucky to have him, for he is really something. As they days passed, she became more and more in love with him. She honestly didn't know what she would do if he suddenly left her or if he suddenly banished at her side.

Ami smiled and let out a sigh as she came back to reality once more. No one was still answering the door so she figured out that Goku might be out. Maybe he went to Capsule Corp to train and have a spar with Vegeta. And if he is indeed at Capsule Corp, then that would mean that he would be back a little later, maybe about three this afternoon. She glanced at her watch. It's only half past twelve.

She twisted the door knob slowly and to her delight, the door opened. It's as if Goku knew that she would be coming today, that's why he didn't even bother to lock the door when he left. She dragged the large bag she was carrying inside and closed the door behind her. Then she turned on the light and made her way towards the kitchen. She had already been in his house more than a dozen times, so she knew almost everything about and inside it.

She immediately took out the materials that she would need from her bag and started working right away. She wanted everything to be ready before he gets back home, and she only had more or less two hours or more to get everything done.

She was busy with mixing up the chocolate frosting when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, almost making her jump back from fright. Quickly she turned around to check who it was and realized that it was Goku.

"Oh.. I thought you'd come back a little later.." She said then turned back to what she was doing.

He tightened his arms around her waist. "We broke the Gravity Room a little earlier now, and Bulma says it will take her two days to fix it, so I just decided to go home, since we wouldn't be able to continue with our training without the Gravity Room." He said, then peered over her shoulder to see what she is currently busy with. "What's that?" He asked.

"I'm baking a cake. I thought you'd be back a little later so I figured I got some time left to do and finish this. But since you're already here... I'll just try to make it quicker.." She replied.

Instead of answering, he buried his face at the side of her neck and kissed her skin, making her gasp in surprise. Then he nipped on her skin again, making her flinch a little.

"Goku... If you keep doing that, I won't be able to finish this in a short time..." She said softly. Her heart had already started beating erratically inside her chest because of his actions.

"Hmm... You really smell good, Ami." He said, instead of answering what she had said. She felt him nipping on her earlobe, his arms tightening around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Goku..." She said in protest as she turned to look at him, but was silenced when his lips came crashing down on hers in a searing kiss.

Her eyes widened in shock but eventually, she began to return his kiss. She felt him take the bowl of chocolate frosting in her hands and place it on the counter top, then he deepened their kiss, his tongue tugging on hers softly as it ravaged her warm cavity. Ami gasped in between their kiss when she felt a big and hard thing pressing against the small of her back, poking her as if trying to get her attention. Her eyes widened when she realized what that thing might be.

During the whole year of their relationship, the most intimate thing that they had done is only limited to passionate kissing. He had never touched her body before nor had she touched his, but she was quite contented with that. After all, she is a virgin to almost everything, and this is actually the first time that she had ever been in a relationship, so she really didn't know about these things. She knew how it works, but she didn't know how 'it' was exactly done.

It seems as if she's just about to find out now.

He must have grown tired of their position so he turned her gently to face him and resumed kissing her, his arms wrapping tightly around her once more and pulling her closer to him, her body tightly pressed against his. She felt the hard thing twitching against her stomach once more, making her release a small moan. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she clung to him for support, because she felt her knees buckling and going weak as he continued kissing her.

After some time, he withdrew his lips from hers. She couldn't help but blush when she felt the hard thing twitch against her stomach once more.

"G-Goku... I have to finish this first..." She whispered.

He smiled at her, noting how her lips had become slightly swollen because of their kiss. "The cake can wait..." He said to her as he brushed his lips against hers.

"B-But..." She started.

"Ami, I told you, it can wait..." He said as he ran his hand along her soft body, making her gasp. "And besides, it's not cake that I want right now..." He whispered against her ear as he nipped on her ear lobe.

"O-Oh... What is it that you want then?" She didn't know why she asked that, or where she found the courage to ask that.

He cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "I don't want cake right now... Because I want you instead.." He said to her in a slightly deep voice that sent shivers down her spine as he squeezed on her breast gently.

Ami looked at him and saw that his eyes were filled with passion and lust. All directed towards her. At the back of her mind, she is a little worried as to where things might lead to, but she also knew that deep inside her, she had this certain excitement with regards to what could happen between them right now. After all, she loved him with all her heart and she trusted him, so losing everything to him didn't seem to be something that she would regret doing someday.

The next thing that Ami knew, they were already on his bedroom and he gently pushed her so she lay down on his bed. Then he pinned her legs with his own and resumed kissing every part of her body. He had now successfully unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her white, lacy bra underneath. She released another soft moan when he cupped her still clothed breasts and kneaded them with his hands. He lowered her bra in order to expose her breasts and pinched her hardened nipple while he continued giving the other breast gentle squeezes and caresses that almost drove her crazy. When she felt his lips brushing against her nipple, she released another soft gasp. He now decided to change things as he started sucking and nipping on her breasts while caressing them both simultaneously, making Ami writhe in pleasure beneath him. Her small hands gripped fistfulls of his hair as he continued assaulting her breasts, her back arching a little once in a while because of the sensation she felt which is brought about by his actions.

"G-Gokuu..."

"Mmm?" He asked, his lips never leaving her breast. He decided to explore further as his hand wandered down her body until he reached her most sensitive spot under the skirt that she wore. He brushed his hand against her underwear, making Ami's hips jerk a little. Then he trailed kisses down her body until he finally reached her core. He kissed the crotch of her panties before he placed her underwear to the side, finally exposing her womanhood before his very eyes. He traced her moist slit with his tongue, then he started 'eating' and nibbling on her core. Ami's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing and she tried to clamp her legs around him as if to trap him in place. Her hips jerked violently as he continued toying with her most sensitive spot. She never imagined him to be capable of doing such a thing, but now, she was proven wrong. No, he wasn't just capable, because he was very capable.

After some time, he realized that she was ready, so he stripped off his pants, exposing his fully erect member before her very eyes. Ami gasped in shock as she looked at his cock. It was big, and very thick. Is he really going to try to fit that inside her? It must hurt, considering something as big as that would squeeze its way into her still tight core.

He resumed kissing her as he positioned his member against her moist entrance. Ami felt her eyes sting when he finally entered her. Since he was big, she felt as if her passage was being stretched further and further as he slowly buried his shaft inside her. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she clung to him tightly, her hands almost ripping his shirt. Goku noticed that she was crying and immediately wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for hurting you, Ami.. I promise.. I'm going to make it better now..." He whispered to her as he showered her face with small kisses.

"I-It hurts Goku. It's as if something's... Something inside me is being teared." She said, pain evident in her features. She felt a warm liquid flowing out of her and her tears increased when she realized what it is. She now lost it. The one thing that she had taken cared of for such a long time, now lost to the one she loved with all of her.

Eventually, she felt the pain slowly ebbing away as pleasure began to overtake her. When he started moving inside her, she couldn't help the little moans of pleasure that escaped her lips as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, enabling him to bury his member deeper into her inner walls. His balls slammed softly against her pussy with his every thrust as he made sure to rub his member against her inner walls. Their thighs were now producing soft clapping sounds as he continued thrusting into her, and he buried his face in her neck, grunting with every thrust he made.

"I love you..." He whispered to her as he felt his balls tightening, his member now pulsing and twitching wildly inside her. With a final powerful thrust, he poured all of his seed inside her while she in turn reached her own climax, her juices pouring and squirting all over his shaft. He crushed her body to him as he emptied all of his essences inside her, while her legs remained wrapped around his waist. He finally collapsed on top of her while his member was still embedded deep inside her and they remained like that for quite some time, struggling to catch their breaths.

Ami could not believe it. She had actually allowed him to claim everything in her and all of her. She also knew that what they did might result to a possible pregnancy but surprisingly though, Ami felt no regrets. If she gets pregnant because of this, then so be it. She smiled at the thought of having a child with him.

Goku looked at her and smiled. Now that he had finally claimed her after a long time of being committed to her, he felt a certain possessiveness with regards to her. Just the thought of other men making advances to her or trying to touch her intimately is already enough to make his blood boil in anger. He knew that whatever he feels right now upon thinking of those things isn't just mere jealousy or insecurity. He knew it was something else. Something deeper. However, he could not further explain it. All he knew is that, he loved her, and what they just did made him love her even more.

"I love you, Goku... I'm glad it was you..." She whispered as she cupped his cheek in her small hand.

He smiled back at her and planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Ami. My Ami.." He said in a somewhat possessive tone as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She hugged him back in return, then gasped when she suddenly remembered something.

"Goku.. The cake. I have to finish it.." She told him.

"You can worry about that later... I told you, I don't want cake right now. I want you, for you taste far more better than cake." He said to her, a mischievous smile on his lips as he started hardening inside of her once more.

Ami blushed furiously when she heard what he said and felt his member twitching inside her once more, her face turning beet red. "Gokuuu!"

"Hmm.. You are so cute when you blush." He said as he gave her lips a smack and started moving inside her once more.

In the end, Ami eventually forgot about the cake as she realized that she had just given him one of the best Valentine gift that she could ever offer him. Herself. All of her, along with her love for him.

And it seemed to be more than enough.


End file.
